The game called: LOVE
by Sasuke's Cherry BLossom Angel
Summary: HS heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke was dared to date & make the unpopular, nerd, UWFG named Haruno Sakura popular, and can he do that?Because they totally hate each other! First one to fall in love loses! Or is it the other way around? AU
1. 1

**Note: This chapter is edited, I added a few stuff, removed some stuff and corrected some few spelling mistakes.**

o0o

**The game called: LOVE**

AU. HS heartthrob, pretty boy Uchiha Sasuke, who lost in a bet, was dared to date & make the unpopular, nerd, ugly wide fore head girl named Haruno Sakura to be popular! And can he do that? Because they totally hate each other! First one to fall in love loses! Or is it the other way around? Pairings: Unknown…

o0o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters related to it, even Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan & Sasuke-kun! Neji-kun and also fafa Kakashi! Oh and also Gaara-kun! (Ang guwapo nung pagkakadub sa kanya!)

o0o

**Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts' or sometimes 'Narration' or 'Introduction'

**(Inner Sakura)**

Location or time & date and flashbacks! (Flash backs are in italics)

: Sound effects:

o0o

A/N: I am so guilty at typing Sakura as a nerdy-girl with an ugly wide forehead! I'm sorry Sakura-chan! Gomen! And to the Sakura Fans I'm sorry for calling her that! I'm not against Sakura! I love her! And I'm also a Sakura fan! (I'm not a lesbian ok? As in I idolize her, and besides I'm head over heels for: Sasuke-kun, Fafa Kakashi, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun and Neji-kun!)

UWFG stands for Ugly Wide Forehead Girl

Anyway sorry for the interruption, here's the story.

o0o

This edited chapter is dedicated to all those who read & reviewed the unedited chapter :)

**Chapter One: I'M TOO YOUNG! TOO CUTE! TOO PRETTY! TOO SEXY! TO DIE!**

_By: cherry angel_

o0o

Leaf Academy

"Just in time! With 30 more minutes to spare!" exclaimed in relief of a 15-year-old-girl dressed in a sort of a weird outfit, while standing in front of the leaf Academy. Her waist length black hair was pulled in a messy-bun and she wears round-swirl-eyed-glasses, She also wears braces, she wears an olive-green long-sleeved turtleneck baggy sweater, she also wears black baggy pants, holding three books on her left hand tightly oh and she also has a not-so-average-forehead and then she entered the academy gates.

'Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! I'm 15 and a 4th year high school student in Leaf Academy, and modesty aside I'm really smart! And so is my best friend that you'll meet later, Anyway Leaf Academy is a very famous school and it is also the largest academy in the whole Fire country, it is also known in other countries such as wind, earth, water and lightning, each country has also has a known academy but not as known as Leaf Academy.

But inside this school there are some, unusual stuff you would rarely see in other schools, and you can mostly see in Movies, but this is not a movie, ok? There are categories in this school or also known as social status and here they are: The highest is The Popular kids, are mostly rich, show-off, handsome, pretty and cute people and _sometimes_ smart and also has a Bad Boy look and goody-goody good shoe look and I almost forgot, some or most popular kids are: Bitches, Bastards and sluts. The Lowest are The Losers &The Nerds or Geeks, The Losers are unnoticed people, not good at anything, if they are good at something the Popular kids take credit for it or it's unnoticed the latter are weird people who wears sweats and round glasses or eyeglasses, most popular kids always boss them around or order them to do their homework and etc… and I'm in that category, scratch that I'm both in The Loser and Nerd category because: like my friend I'm unnoticeable like a rock, which is sometime does good things, I'm good at almost everything but the popular kids especially _those bitches _takes credit for it, my talents are unnoticed, and I'm weird and I wear sweats and round glasses or eyeglasses, but I refuse to be bossed around! It's enough that they take credit for the things I do, but always bossing me around? No way José! But that's the reason I always get in trouble most of the time, even if sometimes I'm unnoticeable like a rock, unlike other Losers, Nerds & Geeks, but they sometimes or should I say mostly can order me around, with their _ways, _So I cant resist that's why I hate those bitches! Speaking of the devil, here are those bitches' by now Sakura is in the hallways where the lockers are placed.

Sakura stopped on her tracks when she saw _them_

A 16-year-old beautiful girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes that looks like an angel, Her hair was in a high pony tail and wears silver loop earrings and is also wearing a revealing purple halter top, and a denim mini skirt, that reveals her long peachy white and slender legs, and she wears black high heeled sandals, was standing near her locker and her friend's locker with a couple of other beautiful girls, but she wasn't looking in her direction, she was turned to her best friend's locker and she looks very mad at something or someone. And the other beautiful girls are around something including Ino, the blonde girl and also some group of boys, must be those fan-boys.

'What is she doing there' Sakura thought it wonder, 'She never goes there unless she ordered one of the nerds to do her homework, and if my memory is correct I'm always the one she orders around but I refuse to do it I wonder who is the poor soul doing her assignment and if she's mad why choose the place where me and my Best Friends locker? Unless' Sakura thought and then she slowly walked closer and saw a glimpse of a shoulder length dark-purple colored hair that was in a messy bun, suddenly her eyes behind her glasses widened 'Oh no! It can't be! It's-' She suddenly rushed to the place were the popular girls are standing

'Hinata!'

"HINATA!" The blonde girl screeched

"H-Hai!" A 15 year-old dark purple haired girl, with swirl-eyed glasses and moss green sweater and black baggy pants answered nervously

"What do you mean that you didn't do my homework! You finished yours while you didn't finish mine? The blonde haired girl hollered at her.

"G-go-gomen! I-I f-for-forgot, please forgive me" she begged and began to kneel in front of her.

'Hinata! Oh my god! She forgot to do it! What will I do! The Queen of sluts will be here any minute now, and Hinata will be in a bigger trouble' Sakura thought worriedly as she was near the beautiful girls.

And then Ino spotted her

"If it isn't the Flat chested, Ugly Wide Forehead bitch!" Ino mocked greet her.

**(WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT CHESTED HUH? BITCH! AND YOU'RE THE BITCH NOT ME!) **Her Inner self said angrily** (HELL! MY CHEST IS EVEN BIGGER THAN YOURS!) **Inner Sakura shouted, sounding like she she'd heard that accusation too often, which is true, because of her baggy clothes it hid and covers her body well. Making others think that she has no chest. Pouting, Inner Sakura stuck out her chest and reached for the hem of her sweatshirt**. (SEE? I HAVE BOOBS AND IT'S DEFINITELY BIGGER THAN YOURS! IT MIGHT NOT BE BIG AS THAT SLUT AMI BUT I'M OK WITH THIS BECAUSE BIG CHESTS TEND TO GET IN THE WAY! PLUS THEY'RE BIGGER THAN YOURS! MWAHAHAHAHA!)**Exclaimed inner Sakura in anger; her chalk white glasses were reflecting deep anger and her fist where clenched tightly while gritting her teeth. But her demeanor changed when she began to laugh maniacally. **(AND MY FOREHEAD IS NOT UGLY OR WIDE! YOU PIG!) **She added and continued to laugh maniacally.

Outer Sakura sweat dropped at the antics of her inner self. Then outer Sakura suddenly changed her demeanor and bowed her head down, and…

"What did you just call me?' Sakura said through gritted teeth

"Are you deaf or what I said if it isn't the Flat Chested, Ugly Wide Forehead bitch!" She repeated annoyed, and crossed her arms below her chest. Her guard was down and Sakura used this opportunity

"YOU PIG!" Sakura said in anger, Her wide forehead shining, a fiery aura was surrounding her and punched Ino on the nose and while the others are in shock, including Ino, she took this opportunity to take Hinata out of the mess, she grabbed Hinata's hand and sprinted away from those bitches.

"Why you Forehead bitch! How dare you do this to me!" Ino shouted in anger while covering her bleeding nose. Man that girl could punch!

"Get her! Make sure she'll pay!" She ordered to her slaves' A.K.A. Fan Boys and they obeyed "My nose! My beautiful nose!" she said in pain.

"HAI!" (YES!) The group of fan-boys said while saluting and marched off to capture the girls.

"Ino-sama!" exclaimed random member no.1

"Daijobu?" (Are you all right?) Asked random member no. 2

"Ino-sama let's go to the clinic!" suggested random member no. 3

"My Nail got broken!" exclaimed random member no. 4, then Ino and the other members glared at her. Random member no. 4 just sweat dropped and smiled nervously.

"Heheheheh! Joke! Joke! Joke!" she said nervously placing both of her hands behind her back.

"What happened here?" asked a 16-year-old girl who has a big chest, and a lopsided purple hair, the longer part of the side of her hair was braided, who also wears loop earrings and is also wearing a yellow tube that only covers her chest and a denim jacket that reaches below her breast. And she is also wearing a very short denim mini skirt. And wears high healed boots. Two girls dressed in very revealing outfits also accompany her.

o0o

To where Hinata and Sakura are

One of the empty school hallway (The school is kind of big)

o0o

Both girls where panting heavily and leaning on the wall of the empty hallway

"Are you ok, Hina-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly

'This is my best friend Hyuuga Hinata, she's in the same category as me and she's my friend who can mostly be unnoticeable as a rock'

"H-hai, a-and t-thank y-you f-for s-saving m-me b-back t-there, but b-because of that you got in trouble too"

"You're welcome! And besides what are friends for? And don't worry I'm used to this, and besides it's my fault that I refused" she said sadly but continued in a normal tone "good thing the Queen of Sluts wasn't there or we would be in bigger trouble"

"I-It's n-not y-your f-fault, but w-who's t-the Q-queen o-of s-sluts?" Hinata asked looking, puzzled

"Oh c'mon Hina-chan! Don't tell me you forgot already! It's Mikage Ami! The slut, remember? One of the leader of the 'D' Angelz'"

"O-oh yeah" Hinata said sheepishly while blushing.

Then there was the sound of people coming but they were a bit farther in their place.

"Sssshhhhh" Sakura said to Hinata who obeyed.

' "D' Angelz" is a group of popular, rich, beautiful and sexy girls, and trusts me they are: a bunch of airheads, sluts and bitches. Because of their looks they can make anybody do what they want, just like what they are doing to this bunch of boys who are head over heels for the Angelz, and here's the Angelz motto:

"_What D' Angelz want, D' Angelz gets"_

Which is never broken, well not exactly and like what they said everything has an exception, D' Angelz can get what ever they want except for one thing, Uchiha Sasuke, the highs school Heartthrob, He's as cold as Ice, oops, correction, he's hard as a rock! And they can't always order me around, I only agree when one or some of my friends are in danger, Anyway let's go back to D' Angelz, Honestly the name of their group doesn't suit their personalities, True, they are beautiful has bodies similar to goddesses and has faces like angels but they are far from angels, they are like more close to devils, scratch that, they are the devils them selves.

There are 2 leaders of this Group:

The blonde girl you met earlier is one of the leaders her name is Yamanaka Ino also known as INO-PIG or PIG or BITCH

The Girl I was calling Queen Of Sluts, Her name is Mikage Ami, she has violet lopsided hair and has very huge breast, which rivals our principal, Tsunade, and believe me she's more bitchier than Ino! And so is Ami! I call Ami the Queen Of Sluts and Bitchyness, is there even a word like that? And believe me she is filled with eeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiillllllllllllnnnnneeeeeeeeessssssss! And her 2 evil minions always follow her

There are also other members that you'll meet soon. 'D' Angelz' group name might suit them after all, if you knew it's true meaning, just like me! The letter 'D' on 'D' Angelz' stands for: Deceiving, so in short the whole name of the group is 'Deceiving Angelz', so it kind of suited them. They deceive people just like what they did to my friend, my first best friend….'

'What are we gonna do!' Sakura thought nervously as she and Hinata began to sweat heavily.

Then Sakura began looking around and then she spotted something

'Perfect!' she thought

o0o

Back to the side hallway near where the girls are

"Where are those stupid bitches" one of them said frustrated as they turned to the hallway where the girls are

o0o

The hallway where the girls are

The hallway was empty

"They're not here" One of the fan boy's said

"Yeah" one agreed

"Let's go there" one boy pointed to another place and then all boy's turned their heels and went there.

Both girls where in the hallway but in different places, Hinata was inside the Janitor's closet that happens to be in that hallway while Sakura was in the other end of the hallway behind a wall.

They both sigh in relief

Then suddenly

"Achoo!" a faint sneeze but audible was heard.

Hinata sneezed; it was kind of dusty in the Janitors closet so you know it… she sneezed. And then she immediately covered her mouth

'O-Oh' they both thought as they heard the boy's footsteps coming back

"You here that? One of the boys whispered who stopped when he heard a sneeze.

They all nodded in agreement

"They're over there" one whispered and pointed the Janitor's closet while all of them began to smirk evilly and readied the baseball bat they are holding.

'Hinata!' Sakura thought worriedly

Hinata was sweating heavily and she began to shake

'Someone! Please help me!' she said in her mind as she shut her eyes tightly

When one of the boy's hands was about to turn the doorknob a sound of dropping books resounded in the hallway, so he stopped

"Hinata be quiet they might hear us" a voice of a girl hissed it was faint but slightly audible

Hinata who was inside the closet heard the dropping of books and the voice of a girl telling her to be quiet

'W-What? But I'm here I couldn't be there, what is Sakura-?" she thought looking puzzled then suddenly it hit her Sakura sacrificed her self for her

'Oh! No! Sakura-chan!'

Flash Back! A few minutes ago when a plan entered Sakura's mind!

Then Sakura began looking around and then she spotted something

'Perfect!' she thought

She spotted the janitor's closet just beside them

"Hinata let's split up ok?" Sakura whispered to Hinata "That way we can lose them easily and so that one of us could be safe and that will be you, it's my fault why where in here, so no matter what happens be quiet ok? And when you don't hear those stupid fanboys near you go out and go to the classroom with or without me"

Before Hinata could protest Sakura quietly opened the janitors closet and dragged Hinata inside and then closed it quietly then She ran to the side hallway where the wall is covering her. But not before telling Hinata to do what she say's or she'll hate her forever. Since Hinata doesn't want to lose her only true friend she has to do it even if she doent want it.

End of flash back!

The boy who was going to turn the doorknob stopped and smirked and signaled the others to go where the heard the voice

When Sakura heard the boy's footsteps nearing she immediately picked up the dropped books and ran as fast as she could.

When Hinata didn't hear the boy's anymore she quietly stepped outside the room,

'Please let Sakura-chan be safe' She prayed silently and sadly as she turned her heel and went to the place where the lockers are placed silently, to get her stuff and hoping that Ino isn't there anymore. She might have escape now but she knew that she and Sakura might not escape what is in store for them after school.

o0o

To where Sakura is

Behind a very huge tree

Sakura panted heavily as she leaned on the tree while sitting

"Where are those bitches!" One boy who was a member of Ino's fan club said in anger

"They couldn't be far!" another one pitched in

"Yeah! That Forehead girl and that Tomato girl couldn't be far! May be they're over there" He said while pointing to a place and went there same goes for the other fan club members

'Hinata is not a Tomato! And I do not have a large forehead! You sick bastards!' Sakura thought in anger and thengrabbed a stray twig near her and realease all her anger towards it

:SNAP:

Then suddenly the twig where Sakura released her anger cracked

'O-Oh' she thought

"You here that? One of the boys whispered who stopped when he heard a twig breaking in to two.

They all nodded in agreement

"They're over there" one whispered and pointed behind the giant tree, surrounded by bushes and all of them began to smirk evilly or and readied the baseball bat they are holding.

Then they slowly and quietly walked to the place where they heard the sound.

'Oh please god! Have mercy! Please!' Sakura begged while her heart was beating fast

:THUMP:THUMP:THUMP:

'I can't escape, what will I do! I'm surrounded!' Sakura thought as she began to sweat heavily.

Sakura turned to her side 'Is this my end?' She asked her self as she closed her eyes and sighed 'Then I have no choice but to accept it' she ended off but inner Sakura was:

**(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I CAN'T! I'M TOO YOUNG! TOO CUTE! TOO PRETTY! TOO SEXY! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET! I WANT MY FIRST KISS! AND I'M STILL A VIRGIN! AND I HAVENT WATCHED CARD CAPTOR SAKURA'S SECOND MOVIE YET! AND I'M STILL WAITING FOR THE REALEASE OF THE TSUBASA: RESERVOIR CHRONICLES MOVIE! Which is not yet done or released, AND I HAVEN'T DOWNLOADED THE SUBBED NARUTO MOVIE YET! AND I'M TOO YOUNG! TOO CUTE! TOO PRETTY! TOO SEXY! TO DIE! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AND I HAVENT MET MY PRINCE CHARMING YET! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!)** Inner Sakura cried out loud while waterfall tears are coming out from her eyes.

While outer Sakura accepted her faith, and Inner Sakura was declaring that she's too cute and young and stuff someone jumped down the tree unnoticeably from behind her (Camera on the person shoes which are rubber shoes) & then suddenly grabbed her from behind and when she was about to scream the person's hand covered her mouth.

o0o

**To Be Continued………………….**

o0o

**A/N:** Hope you guys like it!

And Who could that person be?

Sakura's black hair is just a wig, I didn't mistyped it, there's a reason why she wore a wig, that you will soon find out, so please wait for the next chapter, and **please read and review!** And sorry for the lack of originality of this story, this type of stories are pretty common, so if someone thinks that I plagiarized it you're mistaken.

And I'm really sorry if the group name sounds lame. I was planning to call them Kunoichi, but I change my mind, and I'm not really good at fashion, so I'm really sorry if the clothes they wear are lame.Sorry!

I also hope that I didn't make Inner Sakura irritating

Oh and Sakura is the only one wearing braces Hinata doesn't wear them only round swirl glasses

o0o

Page: 10

Words: 3,377

o0o

And Thanks to all those who read & reviewed my fic before I edited it!

o0o

And check out my bio for upcoming stories :)


	2. Chapter 2

The game called: LOVE 

AU. HS heartthrob, pretty boy Uchiha Sasuke, who lost in a bet, was dared to date & make the unpopular, nerd, ugly wide fore head girl named Haruno Sakura to be popular! And can he do that? Because they totally hate each other! First one to fall in love loses! Or is it the other way around? Pairings: Unknown…

o0o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters related to it, even Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan & Sasuke-kun! Haku-kun, Neji-kun and also fafa Kakashi! Oh and also Gaara-kun!

o0o

**Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts' or sometimes 'Narration' or 'Introduction'

**(Inner Sakura)**

Location or time & date and flashbacks! (Flash backs are in italics)

: Sound effects:

o0o

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update I was sort of busy on my studies and making wallpapers :) (I'll put a link on my Bio if you want to see the SasuSaku walls I made :) ) and again sorry for the late update :) and To all those who reviewed and added my story to their faves and author alerts list Thank you very much! And to all those who reviewed my other story and added it to their favorite and to their author alert list :) THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

This story is not the continuation on the previous chapter; the continuation of the story will be in the flash back of the next chapter :)

This chapter sort of focuses on Hinata and the start of their friendship, and sorry if it's kind of short, I'll edit it when I have time, and this is also a sign that I'm still alive :)

o0o

Special Thanks to all the people who reviewed, Faved and etc… my Fic:)

Krista, Dagorwen of Ithilien, Withering Princess (Omg1i like ur fic! And its an honor for someone who wrote a very nice Sasusaku fic to read this poorly written Fanfiction) sakura-angel113 (Answers next Chapter!), h i m a w a r I, (Thnaks for the review, and ur welcome :) ) neu chi no nai u, SasukeSakura4Ever, arandomreader, Princess Sakura Haruno, starry, Mireille-chan (Thanks for th long and cute review ) yin vs yang, AnimeSenko, SakiJiLi, neojoy02.

And again sorry for the delay update!

o0o

**Recap of last chapter:**

Sakura turned to her side 'Is this my end?' She asked her self as she closed her eyes and sighed 'Then I have no choice but to accept it' she ended off but inner Sakura was:

**(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I CAN'T! I'M TOO YOUNG! TOO CUTE! TOO PRETTY! TOO SEXY! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET! I WANT MY FIRST KISS! AND I'M STILL A VIRGIN! AND I HAVENT WATCHED CARD CAPTOR SAKURA'S SECOND MOVIE YET! AND I'M STILL WAITING FOR THE REALEASE OF THE TSUBASA: RESERVOIR CHRONICLES MOVIE! Which is not yet done, AND I HAVEN'T DOWNLOADED THE SUBBED NARUTO MOVIE YET! AND I'M TOO YOUNG! TOO CUTE! TOO PRETTY! TOO SEXY! TO DIE! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AND I HAVENT MET MY PRINCE CHARMING YET! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!)** Inner Sakura cried out loud while waterfall tears are coming out from her eyes.

While outer Sakura accepted her faith, and Inner Sakura was declaring that she's too cute and young and stuff someone jumped down the tree unnoticeably from behind her (Camera on the person shoes which are rubber shoes) & then suddenly grabbed her from behind and when she was about to scream the person's hand covered her mouth.

o0o

**The Start of their Friendship**

_By cherry-angel_

o0o

Inside a Cafe

o0o

'Where could Sakura-chan be? I've been waiting for her for about 30 minutes!' Hinata thought impatiently as she tapped her pen on the table continuously looking bored and a bit irritated

'Hello! I'm Hyuuga Hinata the bestfriend of Sakura-chan, I'm known for being patient, quiet and stutters a lot, but not in mind and for know coz you might not understand what I'm saying if I stuttered a lot while saying this… Anyway I'm sort of getting impatient right now because I just couldn't help but feel excited on what Sakura-chan is going to tell me about her prince charming! Oops... correction her prince charmings! That she had met in that incident, remember the last episode where she was surrounded and can't escape? She didn't tell me what happened coz we don't have much time because we have to run for our lives!

Anyway since she's not here yet I'll tell you guys how we met and became the best of friends'

Flashback

A girl with short grayish blue hair was walking in the hallways nervously, she is wearing swirl-eyed glasses and her head is bowed down.

'I'm so nervous… what would be my life in this school?' the girl wondered

She suddenly halted and faced the door w/c happens to be her classroom on the second floor

'This is it, I have to be strong, what am I saying? Why am I so nervous, this place couldn't be that bad right?' she asked herself as she tightly closed her eyes & at the same time opening the door.

She slowly opened them

There were already many students, more girls than boys in there among random desks chattering along with each other. As she stared, she noticed how different her uniform seemed from theirs, even if they were the same.

'Strange… how can they look so different when the uniforms they wore are the same as mine?' She stared at her uniform, her uniform was composed of a green & white sailor top has an orange ribbon with matching green skirt and the uniform has a spiral leaf symbol printed in the middle. 'May be because I don't look good at anything?' Then she noticed it

'Their skirts' she raised her head and looked at her female classmates but bowed down again looking embarrassed 'They're too short… and the top they are wearing is too tight…'

She stared down at her blouse it was loose then down to her own skirt, that reached a few inches below her knees, she is also wearing knee length black socks, in short she was completely covered well... Except for her face, arms and hands, duh.

'Why am I thinking that it's a bad idea to wear too short skirts? They have the right to anyway… they have beautiful slender and shimmering legs a body of a goddess and their almost as perfect as goddesses, with pretty faces covered with expensive make-up that make them look more beautiful… beautiful just like the goddess of love Venus… Of course they would show it off… and has every right to do it'

She thought to herself

To stop comparing herself to this beautiful creatures and to lessen her feeling of being "Out of place" the girl decided to sit at the farthest seat at the back

She placed her bag at the side of her desk and sat down and looked embarrassedly at her green pleated skirt.

'May be if I… I try... to… umm… just a little… maybe I wouldn't feel so out of place…' clutching the edge of her skirt, she lifted it up a few inches gently, revealing her pale and ghost white skin, she then immediately let go of her skirt and pushed it back down feeling horrible and more ugly than before.

"What am I thinking!" she thought in a rushed and horrible feeling voice, then her eyes turned a bit watery and tears began to form in her eyes covered with her glasses. " how could I even think of doing…that… I've never even thought about.. those things before… How could I? What would they think?… what will Otou-sama think? And what Okaa-chan think?'

"Hey... umm… are you ok? Is there something wrong?" a soft and concerned voice asked in her front.

Hinata nearly fell from her seat and suddenly looked up, surprise to see a person with a weird taste for style, the girl has stock net cap similar to those cap that some rapper's use, causing her hair not to be seen, the girl also has swirl eyed glasses and braces and her clothing is the same as hers.

"She looks weird... Wait what am I thinking? I'm no different from her'

Even though she and the unknown girl are sort of similar for being nerds and geeks, she couldn't help but feel surprised that someone talk to her, because no one wants to speak with her even her co-nerds & geeks in her previous school, but her question had made her feel surprised and a bit happy, though the question may seem simple but the tone of concern and the way the girl said it made her feel a bit happy it is because she never heard it a year ago…she never heard it after her mother died a year ago…not even from her sister, cousin, relatives and her own father… he didn't even ask what she felt… nor does he care about her… though she heard her father say it feels like she never heard it… he never show concern for her unlike to her sister and her cousin…

"Oh.. umm… I'm fine.. and uh.. thank you for asking…" Hinata said shy and quiet to the girl

"I f you feel lonely and want to talk to somebody you can talk to me, and no need to be afraid" The girl said softly and smiled a bit and Hinata smiled back "And stay away from those bitches" The girl said coldly and turned her gaze, Hinata then followed her gaze to a couple of beautiful girls, and then the unknown girl left.

It was then that she observed that the girls that the unknown girl called bitches were walking over to her, and they all had pleasant and warm smiles on.

"Hello!" a girl with dark purple hair and hazel eyes said c. She seemed to be the most direct of them. "You're new here right? so we came to introduce ourselves and be familiar with each other."

"Oh" Hinata replied blushing a bit and started a warm feeling in her heart. Suddenly the reminder of the unknown girl just banished from her thoughts like she never heard it all she could think was

'May be this school isn't do bad and they might want to be friends with me, and maybe because of this I wouldn't be lonely… and this could be my chance to be noticed '

And she isn't going to miss that opportunity!

"I-It's ni…nice t-to me-meet… you, I'm H-Hina-Hinata" Hinata said shyly

"That's nice!" said another girl with orange-peach hair and brown eyes. She clasped both her hands tightly and excitedly and asked sweetly "Umm... Hinata-chan…umm... we were wondering.. is there any chance you could do as a little favor?"

'A favor?' Hinata thought. 'But why, when we've only just met . . . But, if I say no, they most likely won't want to become friends with me . . . But…'

'I do-don't k-'

"Pretty please?" The same girl asked sweetly while bathing her long eyelashes after cutting her off.

"Umm…uh . . . S-Sure, I'd l-love t-to do you g-guys a f-favor."

"You are so nice!" The same girl said happily and then spoke once again sweetly. "Umm… as you can see…We don't want the class to be like these for too long you know to noisy and all, and we don't want other teachers too think that we're bad students and roisterers so we were wondering if... Um... could you please look for our teacher for our first class?" She then made identifying gestures with her hands to help Hinata Identify what the teacher looked like and then started describing him. "He's a tall guy with dark brown hair and kind a looks a sickly old man, but don't let the face fool you he's actually younger than that and you definitely cant miss him" the girl then smiled and leaned closer to Hinata and said "So could you please look for him for us while we try to lessen the noisy people in our class? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Umm... Okay" Hinata said shyly with a bright smile on her face. She then left her seat and ran outside the room but not before taking her bag with her that has some school papers and some other stuff that she might suddenly need.

The girls' once warm and sweet smiles all turned into evil smirks with matching dark and evil look and effect plus a matching sound effect included, showing their true nature. An evil nature.

o0o

Hallway

The unknown girl who left to go to the rest room who was walking back to the room when suddenly a blurry but fast entity had ran past her and then she turned around and saw nothing.

'Huh? I must be seeing things' she thought to her self

o0o

In Front of the classroom

As the unknown girl entered the room she had just left she suddenly noticed the evil smirk, evil look and the evil sound effect.

'No, they couldn't have' the unknown girl thought as her eyes behind her glasses widened and her calm expression turned into panic a flash back suddenly occurred.

Flashback

The same evil smile and look that those girls posses where the same ones… The same look they showed her..

(Camera Close up on evil look of evil those evil girls lips laighing at her cruelly)

And she turned her heels and ran fast as she could hope she could catch the new girl.

o0o

**To Be Continued………………….**

o0o

I hope you guys like it, sorry if it's kind a short I'll just edit it when I have time oh and I have another upcoming story entitled:

o0o

Sakura Fabuki: the reign of cherry blossoms will never end

A young little girl with bright emerald eyes and cherry blossom colored hair looked at her mother and said in a sweet and innocent voice "O-Okkaa-chan, c-coud y-you pl-pleash t-tell Sa-Sakura-chan a s-story?"

"Huh? Umm…a story? Would little Sakura-chan want to hear a story?" a beautiful woman with white hair and dark colored emerald eyes looked at the girl sitting on her lap with a warm smile on her pretty face.

"H-Hai!" the little girl said cheerfully and excitedly while nodding her head her eyes full of happiness and a beautiful smile gracing her pink and soft lips.

"Ok, then, I will tell you a story that has never been heard of, a story about love, adventure and fantasy and of course sadness…" Her mother said with a smile but with a faraway look in her eyes. And then she started the story

"Once there was only one cherry blossom tree and its blossoms were colored white, but an angel died and was buried in the once white cherry blossom tree, the blossoms of the tree that were once white turned into a pinkish hue, as the blood that dropped to a single blossom mixed with its white color and then all the flowers turned into a light pinkish color, making them more beautiful just like the beautiful angel…the number of cherry blossoms increased because when the wind blew at the tree the blossoms where scattered… but before her death a beautiful yet a sad and a tragic thing happened, and before her death that is when the beautiful story started… a wonderful love story…"

o0o

Hmmm… so what do you think about this new story? It's been bugging me for some time now, but before I start it I have to update my other story anyway please review and help me to be a better writer :)

o0o

And the new story is still under Naruto

o0o

advance thanks to all those who read and review!

o0o

Pages: 6

Words: 2,629

o0o


End file.
